


Invisible enemy

by TheIceQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Comforting Dean Winchester, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Healing, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Permanent Injury, Scared Dean Winchester, Seizures, Unconsciousness, Whumptober 2019, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: The day Dean felt the need to apologize for a stupid fist-fight they were both provoking.





	Invisible enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
Whumptober 2019 #altno.5 – Fist fight

”Sammy, I’m sorry.”

Dean reached to place the wet cloth on Sam’s forehead, but Sam sluggishly, pushed his hand away before Dean could let go of it. He blinked slowly and took a long deep breath.

“You sure it wasn’t you who hit year head?” Sam build a small smile, that seem to take up most of his energy. “When do you ever apologize for knocking me out?”

Dean knew it wasn’t like him, but to see Sam plummet to the floor like a rag-doll and shake so Dean had to hold his head, was more than the usual bruised jaw. It had felt like hours before Sam stilled and Dean felt like it was safe to move him to the bed. It had taken even longer for Sam to wake up.

“I did now. I should have known that your head have taken one too many.” Dean moved Sam’s weak hand from his wrist and placed the cold cloth on his forehead. “I’m still pissed, but it’s not worth killing you over.”

Sam started to shake his head but stopped in a second and squeezed his eyes shut. Dean’s heard skipped a beat. Head injuries were not something they could just put a bandage on and power through. Head injuries scared him. It was an enemy he couldn’t see.

“Just lay still, will ya?”

Sam hummed as an answer but it seemed to hurt him just as much. His fingers clutched the blanket over his chest so hard that Dean thought that he might tear it.

“Shh.” Dean placed his hand heavily over Sam’s and only spoke with a whisper. “Cas will be here as soon as he can get away from whatever he’s doing.”

Dean wasn’t lying. Cas would be here, as soon as Dean could get a hold of him, there were just no way of knowing how long they had to wait for that. Sam breathed a little easier and his hands loosened their grip on the blanket almost completely.

“That’s it.” Dean didn’t move an inch, afraid that he would prompt Sam to do the same. “Breathe.”

The fight had been idiotic. Nothing important or life changing had been at stake. They had just been cooped up in the same room for too long. Brother stuff, really. Dean couldn’t figure out if it was better that this happened here. It could have been fatal in a real fight, on a hunt, but sitting here holding Sam’s hands making sure he didn’t move or talk was torture on Dean. On both of them, he was sure.

If it only had been a cut that needed stitches, a dislocated shoulder or a broken hand. Dean knew what to do with that. He had control over that. He could only watch Sam’s breathing to make sure it wasn’t slowing down, but there was nothing he could do if it did.

“Sammy?” Dean whispered, suddenly scared that he’d messed up. “Sammy, don’t talk, but I need you to open your eyes.”

Sam didn’t react. Or maybe he did. Dean wasn’t sure if he inhaled faster on that breath right after he’d stopped talking.

“Hey.” Dean raised his voice a little and rubbed Sam’s shoulder slowly.

Sam definitely breathed in deeper on that breath and a small hum came out with the exhale. Dean took Sam’s hand firmly and put his other hand on Sam’s cheek.

“Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” Dean just realized, that his whole life he’d wished that he’d never had to say those words.

Sam’s hand shook a little as his fingers tightened around Dean’s.

“Good, good.” Dean whispered again. “One more time, if you can’t open your eyes.”

Sam’s hand didn’t move and Dean’s lungs emptied with relief. “Okay, Sammy. Take your time.”

With long and deep breaths, Sam opened his eyes. Dean moved closer to be in his line of sight without having to move his head.

“Good, Sam. You can’t sleep.”

“I…” Sam pressed out with a short exhale.

“No.” Dean pressed his hand tighter on Sam’s cheek. “Don’t talk.”

The fingers around Dean’s tightened again and Sam blinked so slowly that for a moment, Dean doubted that he’d open his eyes again.

“Hang in there.” Dean took the, now warm, cloth of Sam’s forehead and brushed a strand of damp hair away. “Just stay awake till Cas gets here.”

“I…” Sam swallowed heavily. “Dea…” He inhaled sharply and he grabbed on to Dean’s hand and arm.

“Sam?!”

A high-pitched heave for air filled the room and then another. Sam’s eyes rolled back and violent shudders spread throughout his entire body.

Dean jumped up and grabbed Sam’s head, trying desperately to steady it, but every muscle in Sam was fighting him on it. “Sam!”

There was nothing to do but ride it out and hope that Sam would be okay after. Dean hated not having anything to say in the matter.

“It’s alright Sammy.” Dean lowered his voice so he only just were overpowering Sam’s moans and growls. “I’m here. You’re safe.”

The hand on Dean’s shoulder was heavy, but he didn’t have time and he wasn’t even sure it was real.

“Dean.”

Cas pulled Dean a little, but Dean wasn’t letting go of Sam and he wasn’t about to take his eyes off him either. He quickly moved to the other side of the bed and put a light hand on Sam’s forehead.

Sam stilled and the room fell quiet.

With his hands still holding Sam’s head tight and steady, Dean took a second to breathe deeply.

“Sam?” He spoke as loud as the lump in his throat would let him. “Sammy?”

“I don’t think he can hear you Dean.”

Dean looked up at Cas with a hundred questions on his mind. The twenty-five about why the hell it had taken him so long to get there would have to wait. “What’s going on with him? He’ll be okay, right?”

Cas sighed and pulled over a chair. “I’m not sure. I’ve healed the damage I could see. But we’ll have to wait till he wakes up to know if there’s more I need to do…” He gathered his hands in his lap and slowly turned his head to look at Sam. “…If there’s more I _can_ do.”

Dena ignored his suddenly unsteady knees and took his time to slowly take his hands of Sam’s face and brush his hair away. As he sat down to watch Sam’s breathing again, he realized that maybe he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t help Sam.

** **


End file.
